


the smell of her

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles worries for Jean as her powers begin to grow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"I can hardly recall the feeling of passing out in spandex, though I imagine it unpleasant."

Jean glances from her clipboard, smiling weakly as the aspirin bottle rattles. It shakes to the edge, teetering uncertainly. Sighing, she pours three, swallowing them dry.

"How do you feel about resuming our therapy sessions? I prefer not to block dreams or use medications to avoid our powers, but allow it to become part of our lives."

"A few dreams about fire is hardly worrying."

"You displayed such power last night that you passed out."

The glance is sharper now as she stoops, kissing the spot directly over his ear. Charles sighs, breathing in her uniform and sweat dried skin. The perfume of her shampoo clings desperately to cover it up. 

Fine needles and latex gloves, the infirmary. 

Motor oil and heavy tools, the garage. 

Tea and polished wood, his study. 

Crisp suits, silky ties, his closet. 

The smell of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer the relationship between Jean and Charles in Apocalypse, but love revisiting their scenes from the very first movie, especially the deleted scenes.


End file.
